far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legions
The Imperial Legions - sometimes called the Aquilan Legions - are the primary military forces of the Empire; their purpose is multi-faceted, acting as both the army and navy of the Empire of Acheron Rho. Though their duty is to defeat any and all forces who would oppose the will of the Emperox, the Legions are not solely focused on aggression as they must be the sword and the shield of humanity, protecting every Imperial world from would-be transgressors. Given the inherent ability to mobilize and react quickly, Imperial Legions are also seen acting in response to humanitarian and relief efforts across the Empire. Providing manpower and logistical support wherever it is needed. History The Imperial Legions and House Aquila are near inseparable entities, as such since the Legions' inception their history has been shared with the noble house as well. Pre-Scream Little records have survived the tumultuous history of House Aquila from this period of time. What is known is that the roots of House Aquila, and thus the Imperial Legions, lay with the colonial military created during the War for Human Prosperity. During that legendary conflict, the great hero of antiquity: Arhat Mars and his followers rose to prominence through martial skill and righteous fury. After the war, the supreme first Emperox gifted Arhat Mars and those under him with the honor of a noble house. It is said that the name Aquila comes from the moniker of “Warbird” dubbed to Mars by those he commanded during the great conquests, others state the name comes from the personal standard of the First Emperox, in recognition of Mars’ forces' selfless sacrifice to defeat the Alien menace. After the founding of the Empire, the military was given to House Aquila's control. They were soon found throughout the ever-expanding borders of the Empire, always carrying the banner of the Empire into the darkness of the sector. What little information is left of these ancient legions portrays them as massive fighting forces, capable of conquering entire star systems in mere months. Given the finest and most advanced technology from the Golden Age, no force in the sector could stand against them and live. Warlord Period After the events of the Scream, the Aliya system was left cut off from the rest of the sector. Believing themselves to be all that remained of humanity, a number of Aquilan leaders attempted to take control of Diomikato and proclaim themselves Emperox. The political tension quickly devolved into civil war and saw the whole system engulfed in fighting. All of the organisation and unity from the pre-scream era was turned to ash in the crucible of war. A number of warlords rose and fell during this period, each attempting conquer and subjugate their neighbors. These warlords would use whatever equipment they could salvage from the various hidden or lost stockpiles from before the Scream, or from what limited industry remained operable. In 2687 AD the first House Velan Exploration Fleets translated into the Aliya system were they made contact with one of the more prominent warlords on Diomikato, a person known as Anaïs Obruchev. Upon receiving the news that the rest of humanity had survived the Scream, Obruchev resolved to unify the Aliya system and rebuild House Aquila into what it once was. Though Obruchev unified much of Diomikato and worked closely with the newly rediscovered noble houses to acquire the resources and capital necessary to fulfill their vision. It is said that Obruchev remodeled the forces under their command using ancient records compiled from across the sector, although they chose to embrace the unique idiosyncrasies developed in many of the warlord bands during the period before re-unification. It was not until the rise of Alejandra Ari to the position of authority in House Aquila, did the Imperial Legions truly become reborn thanks to her military reforms. Reign of the Blood Eagle Beginning in 2930 during the Second Imperial Civil War, the Imperial Legions of House Aquila became fractured. A collection of legions known as the White Legions defected and joined the Council of Houses in their rebellion against the Blood Eagle. Eventually in 2955, the White Legions would claim victory in the war. Reign of the Eternal Rose Following the invasion by ACRE and the loss of the synthetic legions prior to that, the Imperial Legions became too weakened to maintain a sector presence as they once did. Because of this inability to force project, alongside a severe lack of manpower, all mobilized military elements of House Aquila were recalled to Diomikato save for a select few systems deemed too strategically important. This would be the first time that the majority of the Imperial Legions were found on Diomikato since 2888, over three centuries ago. Once all legions had arrived on Diomikato, House Aquila began the long process of rebuilding. The first step in this arduous task was the Great Consolidation. Reformations Alejandran Reforms During her rise to the throne, and after her coronation, Empress Alejandra Ari instituted the most sweeping and all encompassing changes to the structure and organisation of the Imperial armed forces since the time of Arhat Mars. The title ‘Legion’ is officially enshrined as the name for the highest level of organisation within the Imperial military. These legions were to be capped at a manpower size of ten thousand souls, and during the implementation of these reforms current units that were above this size were divided. The new legion size was a vast departure from previous structures, and represented the first time an upper limit had been instituted since antiquity. The stated purpose of this change was to ensure that the Aquilan Legions would be able to react quickly to emerging threats as well as to limited the power of individual legions, thus requiring a level of inter-legion cooperation not seen since the first wars against the alien menace. The Legions were still allowed to specialize in a particular form or method of combat, however the specific equipment and training was standardized to maximize the efficiency of the Legions supply chains. As part of this specialization these legions were to be given a number and allowed to select a title, heraldry and colors for identification purposes. Some attempts were made to recreate units from antiquity, while other units were simply assigned a number and allowed to maintain their warlord era heraldry. *Ground Force Organization: **2 Brigades per Legion **3 Divisions per Brigade **3 Battalions per Division **4 Companies per Battalion **5 Platoons per Company **5 Squads per Platoon **6 Soldiers or 4 Mechs per Squad (or Lance for Mechs) *Void Force Organization: **2 Strike Fleets per Legion **2-5 Sub-Fleets per Strike Fleet (10-20 vessels) The Empress' reforms also introduced a single rank structure for the ground forces, with another selected for the void-borne forces. Previously each unit was allowed to create ranks and titles at their discretion. Now only the Empress was allowed to award such distinctions, which at the time often meant ranks were rewarded based on merit and loyalty to the Empress, with no restrictions based on noble birth. The use of non-nobles in the commissioned officer ranks was viewed with trepidation by many of the nobility within the house, however the overwhelming success achieved by the Empress kept any discussions of discontent to the shadows. *Ground Force rank structure: **General - Commands a legion **Lieutenant General - Second-in-Command **Brigadier General - Commands a brigade **Colonel - Commands a division **Lieutenant Colonel - Commands a battalion **Major - Commands a company **Captain - Commands the first platoon **Lieutenant - Commands subsequent platoons **Sergeant - Commands a squad * Void Force Rank Structure: **Admiral - Commands a legion **Vice Admiral - Commands a strike fleet **Commodore - Commands a sub-fleet **Captain - Commands a capital ship **Commander - Commands a screen ship **Lieutenant Commander - Commands an escort **Lieutenant - Commands a ship department (10-100 sailors) **Sub-Lieutenant - Commands a sub-department (10 sailors) The final section of the Alejandran Reforms created two organizations known as the Aerie and Conséc: The Aerie would serve as the overall command of the Imperial Legions and as a council of advisers made up from select generals and high ranking officials of House Aquila - members of the Aerie where the closest allies of the Blood Eagle. It is from this body that the Empress would issue commandments and battle-plans to the Legions scattered throughout the sector. Conséc was created shortly after the Empress’ coronation with the initial purpose of functioning as military intelligence; overtime Conséc’s role within the Empire was expanded and strengthened into a national intelligence agency and secret police. Flavian Reforms More about the Flavian reforms ranks, see Aquilan Naming Conventions After the death of the Blood Eagle, House Aquila instituted a number of reforms aimed to ensure that the mistakes of the past were never to be repeated, and to assuage the other Noble Houses that Aquila would honor the Accords of Peace. These reforms left most of the Imperial Legions' structure untouched, however; the adoption of Latin as the official language of the house, led to all ranks, classes, and equipment designations being renamed. The reforms also disbanded the Imperial Aerie in favor of the newly formed Convocation and Legion High Command. *Ground Force Organization: **4 Prefectures per Legion **5 Cohorts per Prefecture **5 Centuriae per Cohort **10 Decans per Centuria **10 Legionaries per Decan * Void Force Organization: ** 8-12 ships per Prefecture ** 4-6 ships per Cohort * Ground force rank structure: ** Legate- commands a Legion ** Prefect- commands a Prefecture ** Tribune- commands a Cohort ** Centurion- commands a Centuria ** Decanus- commands a Decan * Void Force Rank Structure: ** Prefect- commands a Prefecture ** Tribune- commands a Cohort ** Centurion- commands an Individual vessel Utilizing a logistical supply chain and operations system reliant on automation and cutting-edge technology enables the Aquilan Legions to employ a 1:1 ratio of combat to support personnel. However, exact legion numbers will vary due to operational theater requirements, attrition levels, supply, etc. Great Consolidation In the year 3201, following the recall of the Imperial Legions, the Convocation enacted a new military reform, a first since the time of Legate Aquila Flavius Albus. These reforms would be focused on military sustainability and long term restoration. With most legions not at the appropriate levels of manpower needed for operation, the Convocation decided that a consolidation of forces, via the maintenance of a smaller number of legions, would be required. These chosen legions, including legions such as III, IV, and XIX, would stay active while all others would be put into indefinite retirement, with their soldiers being absorbed into the legions that remained. Though indefinite, this retirement was not considered a disbanding, as these retired legions would not be placed into the Legio Terminus. Instead, as manpower began to rise once again, the retired legions would become active as the house saw fit. Organization Comitatenses The Comitatenses are the main branch of Aquila's legions and often are what is referred to when talking about the Legions. They are the professional fighting force, a mobile force able to be deployed across the sector at a moment's notice. They can act as a strike force or a strong garrison, no matter the odds the Comitatenses are expected to win once deployed. Hastati For the Legion arsenal, see Imperial Legion Arsenal For equipment loadouts, see Imperial Legion Loadouts This subsection of the Comitatenses are the infantry - the backbone of the legions, they make up the majority of most Legions. Trained in a multitude of roles, from frontline infantry to support roles; depending on the units role the equipment supplied can differ wildly, with power armor reserved for those troops in the thick of the action, the elite of the Hastati. Triarii For lorica classes, see Imperial Legion War Machines '' These are the pilots of Aquila, elite legionnaires that pilot the Lorica and strike craft of the Legions. Said to be worth a decan on their own, they are the hammer of Aquila - used to assault enemy formations and fortifications. Each Legion only has a limited amount of Triarii, their Lorica too expensive and prized to field more. Only the very best Triarii of the Legions pilot the Lorica Invicta, pre-tech machines and some of the most dangerous weapons in Aquilas arsenal. Navalis ''For the Navalis Arsenal, see Imperial Legion Naval Arsenal '' ''For starship classes, see Imperial Legion Navalis This term encompasses the naval forces of Aquila. While each Legion has some Naval component, they are all under the umbrella of the Navalis. These ships are vital to the legions operations, providing escort to the legion transports as well as supporting ground troops when deployed. From strike craft to Battleships and Carriers, all are part of the Aquilan Navalis. Limitanei The Limitanei are usually recruited or otherwise conscripted from a planet's local populace in areas expected to be hot zones of conflict. A tribune from the Imperial Legions is often sent to a planet with the specific objective of raising a legion of Limitanei troops, training them to be combat ready, and preparing the planet for war in advance of the conflict. They work alongside the planet's own local defense and spend most of their time building fortification, preparing supply depots, and training for an upcoming battle. While usually considered to be more 'elite' than local planetary militia, Limitanei usually disband after the threat has passed and usually don't see conflict. That being said, they on occasion need to fight and, in such time, their role is to hold their position and survive until the Comitatenses arrive in force to defeat the enemy. There are many accounts detailing the heroic efforts of Limitanei forces in holding back impossible numbers of Synths and sometimes dying to a man defending their world. In recent years, the Limitanei have changed in their traditional role slightly, with a new centuria of the Legio Praxis being established to train Limitanei prior to any form of conflict, making them similar to reservists in nature, an auxiliary force that can be called on upon by a tribune to fortify a planet. Special Units Under the umbrella of the Imperial Legions there are several sub-units that act independently of the main legion structure. Praetorian Guard For main article, see Praetorian Guard The Praetorian are the honor guard of the Convocation, they are tasked with protecting the institution as well as other important government buildings in Infernum. The Chosen For main article, see The Chosen This group of Chosen legionnaires provides protection for their legate. They protect the HQ of the legion whilst in war zones and follow the legate as they travel without the legion. Umbra Protocol For main article, see Umbra Protocol The Umbra are a special operations unit that include specially designated, organised, trained and equipped forces, manned with selected personnel that use unconventional tactics, techniques and modes of employment. Umbra is integrated into the Legions, with each Legion having a squad of operatives. Quaestionarius Corps For main article, see The Quaestionarius The Quaestionarius Corps is an integrated organization within the Legions and attached logistics corps. They operate as commissars, morale offices, and counselors, seeing to the emotional needs of the Legions. Behind the scenes, they are also House Aquila's secret police, operating as counter-infiltration specialists, ensuring that the legions are never influenced away from their duties to the Empire. Téng Shé For main article, see Téng Shé The Téng Shé are a psychic strikeforce made up of Diomikatan psychics. The strikeforce is overseen and controlled both by House Aquila and House Serpens. CAAP Joint Strike Force For main article, see CAAP Joint Strike Force The Combined Arms of Aquila and Pyxis (CAAP) Joint Strike Force is a military alliance between House Aquila and House Pyxis that functions as both a program for cultural exachange and as an unified military force. While not under the control of the Imperial Legions, CAAP is partially manned by legionnaries who volunteer for the program, and the Joint Stike Force's rotating command postion is headed by a tribune every other four years. List of Imperial Legions Notable Active Legions Active legions are considered fully operational and receive priority reinforcement of manpower and other resources. Notable Retired Legions Retired legions are considered non-operational and only receive reinforcements after active legions. Retired legions can be reactivated at the discretion of the Convocation. Disbanded Legions Legions that have been disbanded have been placed into the Legio Terminus. Disbanded legions can never be reactivated nor can new legions be raised using their number. Legion Discipline If there is one thing that the Imperial Legions pride themselves on, it is its strict standards of discipline. From legionary to legate, every legionnaire is expected to conduct themselves in a manner becoming of their charge. Although what constitutes necessary discipline can vary from legion to legion, and legate to legate, there is a set of standards that is consistent across the entirety of Aquila: *Always keep your equipment in working order *Always maitain appropriate hygiene *Never harm your fellow legionnaires *Never disobey a direct order *Always respect the chain of command *Always act in a manner befitting House Aquila and the Imperial Legions Standards of appropriate dress, grooming, conduct, and activity beyond this are generally dependent on the legion in question. The rules surrounding a legionnaires service are relaxed when one is considered “off duty.” What a legionnaire, noble or otherwise, chooses to do on their free time is their own business, as long as it does not interfere with their work or bring undue shame upon the House at large. Relationships can sometimes complicate this formula. In general, relationships conform to the same golden rule as before; what relationship a legionnaire pursues while off duty is their own business. However, the personal and human nature of this can cause significant problems regarding combat effectiveness. To this end, relationships between two legionnaires in the same legion are strongly discouraged. Intimate relationships between two legionnaires should also always be made public with the Quaestonarius, regardless of the legions in question, so that this information will be on hand in the event that their respective legions end up working in close proximity to one another. To avoid the issue of pregnancy from ever being a problem for a legionnaire, and an impact upon their combat readiness, far reaching measures have been taken within Aquila. All legionnaires are provided with long-form contraceptives in the form of a monthly pill. Although sexual activity is not explicitly forbidden, legionnaires are expected to be responsible with their relationships. A legionnaire failing in this duty and becoming the subject of an unwanted pregnancy is grounds for discharge. Exceptions to the rules surrounding pregnancy are made during periods of extended peacetime. In times of peace, legionnaires can make a special request to be given an extended period of leave with which to start a family. This leave must be approved by their superior officers, and it is only granted on the condition that the legionnaire’s homestead is developed on Diomikato, or another territory controlled by House Aquila. Despite being full officers within the legions, Praetors are only considered to be “on duty” when filling in as interim legate for their legion, in times of emergency. Legion Recruitment Within House Aquila, service in the Imperial Legions is seen as a thing of pride and great respect. Non-noble members of House Aquila who serve within the Legions are granted and awarded a higher grade within the ranking and rationing system. For the nobles of Aquila, pride, privilege, and status are intertwined with service to the Legions. As such House Aquila operates broadly on a volunteer system for the non-noble population, and a vague unwritten series of familial traditions, customs, and norms for the various noble families. Outside of House Aquila, the Convocation works closely with the other noble houses and planetary governments. The details of the recruitment methods and systems will be broadly left to the local government, with members of the Legions acting as advisors. The Empire and House Aquila does not maintain a tithe or mandatory manpower allocation to the Legions, and no such system has been known to exist. However, many Imperial worlds chose to impose a limited conscription system for its non-noble populations. Enlistment into the Imperial Legions suspends any prior contracts or obligations for the duration of the enlistment period. New recruits go through a physical and psychological evaluation before being shipped to Diomikato to begin basic training. Roles of the Nobility Nobility serve in enlisted officer positions throughout the Aquilan Legions. Upon enlistment, a noble recruit is sent to the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium on Diomikaito where they receive extensive and intensive instruction on combat theory, tactics, strategy, leadership, discipline, mathematics, literature, science, history, and physical fitness over the four year program. Upon graduation, a noble is typically inducted into a legion at the rank of tribune - higher ranks have been granted occasionally for Aquilan nobility who have demonstrated exceptional aptitude. Additionally some nobles have been known to enter the Legions at lower ranks, seeing it as a chance to prove themselves on the fields of battle and win glory and honor. Terms of service for nobility are typically eight years, with the option for a continuation of service; during a time of conflict all service contracts are automatically extended with no exceptions permitted. Upon retirement, a noble is automatically entered into the Legion Reserves for a period of five years, and may be recalled back to active duty during this time. Roles of the Non-noble The non-noble population of the Aquilan Legions serve in the non-enlisted positions, typically at the legionary rank. Upon induction into the Legions, either through enlistment or an instituted draft, a recruit is sent to Camp Martius for basic training. This training typically lasts for a period of eight months and focuses on the physical and disciplinary requirements for Hastati Legionaries - additional training is provided for those who show aptitude for technically inclined roles and functions. Those of non-noble heritage are limited to the rank of centurion within the Legions; however, the only restriction on the types of roles a non-noble can perform within the Legions is based on merit and aptitude. Non-nobles have an indefinite service term, however, honorable discharge requests can be made after a minimum service of five years. Discharge requests are voided during active conflicts, and those approved of discharge are entered into the Legion Reserves, only being removed if proof of medical of psychological invalidity can be provided. Upon completion of twenty-five years of service a non-noble may seek out a noble sponsor for the special Constitutio title. Typically these sponsorships are awarded to those who have shown selflessness and dedication to House Aquila and achieved outstanding deeds during their service. Dio's Dime A tradition said to date back to the dawn of the Empire. The Diomikato Dime is a coin or medallion given to those drafted or conscripted to serve within the Aquilan Legions. The design of the coin varies across the Empire but generally includes the sigil of House Aquila. Other designs have been known to include the Imperial Seal, and specific legion markings and slogans. The coin is issued by the Convocation, at the request of the local government, noble house or family. Upon delivery, the recruit has ten days local time to present themselves to an official Aquilan facility or installation. A transponder and bio-metric scanner within the coin allows for Aquilan officials to register the recruit within the Legion rolls remotely, and track their progress. Failure to comply with the summons will result in criminal prosecutions against the recruit, as well as fines levied against the individual or government who requested the distribution. The popularity of the Diomikato Dime has fluctuated over time, but has often been a popular option for noble houses or local governments who wished to avoid imposing broad, public conscription campaigns. Within House Aquila, the use of the coin has generally fallen out of favor. However, a number of noble families still maintain the tradition to this day. Legion Ceremonies Graduation from the Academy Before graduating from Triple A the cadets must undergo one final test. They, alongside their decan of cadets, are dropped off in the Ash Wastes on Diomikato and must make their way back to civilization. Given only very basic tools, they must hunt for food and rely only on each other to survive; those who struggle can give up at any time and be rescued by a shadowing decan of instructors from the academy, however they must try again if they want to graduate. At the ceremony the graduates are presented with a sword, and a diploma acknowledging their success at passing the academy. Graduates are then able to apply for positions in the many Aquilan legions. Those taking the rank of tribune often enter as aides to the command staff of the legion, gaining experience until given combat command. Those deciding to take a lower rank, such as decanus, follow a dangerous route but one that usually amounts to immediate combat experience. From there the graduate can climb the ladder of promotions if they survive. Oath of Mortale Fide A ceremonial oath used by legions to embolden soldiers dedication to their legion and in turn the Empire at large. While the trappings of the oath is often changed between the different legions, it's core merits are present in all legions: Swear one's loyalty to the Empire and the Imperial Legions. The oath was created from the founding of the first legions on Diomikato where it is still preformed ppon graduation from Academia Ardenti Arbitrium. By taking this oath, soldiers swear their lives in service to the throne and the Empire, for only by declaring your mortal service to the Legions can humanity be truly protected by the most resolute soldiers the Empire has to offer. "I swear to serve the Empire fiercely and faithfully. To stand before all its enemies. To protect its people whatever the cost. If my oath is broken let me be blinded to god's grace and cast asunder. With Honour and integrity I serve the Imperial Legions. On all that I hold sacred I swear my allegiance to the Empire. My life for the Legions, for the Empire and God. Ferociter Fideliterque." - Standard format for the Oath of Mortale Fide Military Medals For main article, see Imperial Legion Medals The awards given in a legionary's service bring honor and recognition no matter the legionary's stature in House Aquila. Category:House Aquila Category:Legions Category:Military